


Take Five

by Winterlilith



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlilith/pseuds/Winterlilith
Summary: Mami Tomoe was practically a worshiped god at her school. She had looks, talent, was kind, and had a sense of justice people admired about her. But not everyone saw her through rose colored glasses. Enter her former friend Kyouko Sakura. When Kyouko starts bullying Sayaka Miki, Mami's friend. Mami is compelled to stop this at once. But, will Mami be able to stop Kyouko's tyranny? Or will something happen that would drive the two to a fight.
Relationships: Sakura Kyouko/Tomoe Mami
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will be sharing some of the RP's me and my co-rper Sam did a while back. Reason I am sharing these is because I don't think I will keep my RP blog up much longer and didn't want to waste these stories to obvilion. Some may end abruptly, which is exactly what happened but maybe just maybe Sam will reprise her writing roll and finish these with me.
> 
> So for now, enjoy some KyouMami stories.

Perturbed wasn’t a fitting enough description of Mami Tomoe’s current emotion. If she were simply perturbed, her ears would cease their obnoxious ringing. There wouldn’t be blood pumping hotly to her cheeks and certainly, her heart wouldn’t be palpitating with such gusto! Perturbed meant some semblance of calm and the one undergoing the feeling would at most, be uneasy– jostled by their situation, but mostly unphased. 

Livid; she was livid. 

Not only had Kyouko Sakura stooped to bullying her close friend, but now the redhead had chosen to wage war in the hallways too? Tripping the blonde up at lunchtime and sending disgusting fleets of wet, sloppy spitballs after her during class changes. 

The younger girl flaunted the mentality of a child. Only below the age of twelve did people act so immature; without any inkling of respect or regard for others. The blonde thought that type of behavior boorish– and from what she could deduce, Kyouko’s juvenile tendencies were typically fixated on either herself or Sayaka Miki.

Earlier that afternoon, the blonde had lost track of Kyouko’s location after the redhead’s foot had sent her, and the pile of books she’d been carrying, tumbling to the linoleum floor. Even though she’d hurried to her feet, dusting off her skirt with scun-up palms, and looked wildly around for the redhead’s location, her efforts had proved futile. Kyouko had a particular knack for escaping situations when it suited her– never, did she hang around longer than she liked. Another annoying quirk Mami found herself despising in the coy, smug fox.

Now on her way home, Mami noticed a second chance at revenge waving her down from the bus stop where Kyouko stood with her back turned and eyes glued to the tops of dirtied sneakers, her hands stuffed into the pockets of those ghastly jean shorts– ones she’d been wearing for years, the blonde was sure. 

“You know, I don’t appreciate how rude you’ve been,” Mami started sharply, nearing the other with quick, concise steps– her ballet shoes echoing against the concrete. Already, she could feel her blood boiling hot– her hands clenched into tight fists, gripping roughly at the fabric of her school uniform.

Perhaps the medication she’d taken earlier fed her agitation now, pouring gasoline onto an already murderous wildfire, but she could hardly care. Letting her anger slip wasn’t something Mami prided herself in however, it seemed Kyouko was the queen of instilling a sense of sharp agitation within the blonde. 

If it came down to throwing hands, Mami was sure somehow, Kyouko had earned it.

“Are you even listening to me?!” she nearly shrieked, reaching to take hold of the wires that connected Kyouko’s mp3 and headset before giving a solid yank, successfully dislodging the other’s earbuds in one, sharp motion. “ If you’ve something to say to me, say it then! I’m tired being the ass end of your petty jokes! Nobody thinks they’re funny, by the way!” she added breathlessly and crossed her arms tight against her chest, leering at the younger girl.

It seemed Kyouko Sakura was in the wrong place at the wrong time. At least to her. She had been casually standing at the bus stop for not long. But long enough that it required music to drown out the outside worlds noise. Letting the melodies calm her stormy weathered thoughts. Only for a moment, did she feel she could call the state she was in peaceful. Until the sharp yank from her earbuds ripping from her ears. The jolt made her ears burn a little. Her reaction was quite quick. Already turning to face the assailant that would dare take her things from her. Fist up ready to knock anyone off their feet.

Noticing it was Mami Tomoe. Did Kyouko’s fist paused mid motion coming to a halt. Inches from the blondes face. Her expression making three quick changes from pure rage, to confusion, then annoyance. “What the fuck!” Kyouko exclaimed.

Kyouko glared lowering her fist down to her side. “The fuck is wrong with you? Don’t do that!” Kyouko stated snatching at her earbuds cord from the older girls hand.

The nerve to just walk up and rip someones ear phones out. It took a moment for Kyouko to compose herself. Back to her stance that many could interpret as ‘Don’t mess with me’. 

But noticing how upset Mami seemed to be about her teasing. Kyouko could only shrug playfully. “I don’t know what your talking about” Kyouko lied playing as if she had no recollection of any of the incidents. It always seemed to rattle Mami’s cage. Something Kyouko found amusing about the older girl. She had already got her amusement out of today tripping Mami. But it seemed there was a round two in order.

“Shouldn’t you be running home. And not bothering people on the street. “Kyouko stated gesturing her hand at the blonde to leave. Kyouko had far more better things to attend to then humor the blonde. It was after school hours. Her teasing profession clocked in at 8.AM to 3.PM. And Mami seemed to be off schedule. To add insult to injury, Kyouko dug inside her coat pockets. Producing a pack of cigarettes and a large lighter. Kyouko casually took a cigarette out of the pack. Placing the stick to her lips. And flipping the lighter lid open lighting it. She inhaled slow. Flicking the lighter lid shut with ease. She shoved the items back into her pockets before taking the cigarette from her lips between her fingers. Flicking the ash in Mami’s direction exhaling smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

“My journey home stopped the moment I noticed you,” she defended with a girlish huff, her jaw tightening at the dismissive flick of Kyouko’s cigarette. 

Oh, the nerve– it made her stomach tousle and writhe with exasperation previously foreign to the studious girl. How a single person could be so incredibly unnerving was a boggling feat and left her wondering if it was the redhead’s intent to be so wholly obnoxious– her actions similar to the irritating nature of a house pest; forever ruining one’s jolly mood with tricks and quick evasion. 

Though it was obvious the redhead wanted little more than for her to leave, Mami refused to allow such simple satisfaction. Already, she had endured day’s of petty teasing and abuse at the hands of the juvenile girl. Now that she had managed to catch the runaway fox with no line of escape, she refused to yield so easily. On multiple occasions, Kyouko had slipped from her wrath without consequence, but today it seemed, luck was in her favor– today, she would became victor and silence the younger girl’s berating tongue once and for all. Today, the jesting would cease and Kyouko would answer for her cruel jokes and aggression’s. 

Nose wrinkling at the dirty smell of cigarette, the blonde waved at the smoke, warding it away from her direction. “Do you even know how unattractive that is?” she asked incredulously, hay-colored brows furrowing as she closely watched the redhead drag from the filtered end of her cancer stick. Despite her better judgement, the act, foolhardy as it was, was obnoxiously alluring despicable. The “bad girl” image which countered her goody two-shoes one, was irritatingly enticing and she found herself stilling her tongue in attempt of concealing any comment on it. Only troubled kids spent their time nursing the ends of tobacco filled tubes, debilitating themselves drag after drag. She supposed it was some form of self-harm, though she doubted any of them saw it that way– especially not Kyouko. 

“Honestly, you’re making me want to puke,” she added in contempt and, quick as lightning, grabbed the smoke from the other’s mouth. “You must think it’s so neat of you to run around smelling like death,” she chirped, almost distractedly and eyed the cigarette carefully before slipping it between her own, cherry glossed lips. “See, anybody can do it. Looks like you’re not so cool as you like to pretend,” she managed to choke out, but the smoke collecting in her lungs left her nearly incapacitated– she could scarcely manage another drag before removing the cigarette and flicking it to the pavement below. 

“That was horrid,” she mumbled through sputtered gasps, her hands on her scun knees as she heaved and attempted to recenter herself. 

Breathing in deeply, gathering as much composure as she could muster, the blonde turned her attention back to the younger girl, her mouth quirked to fashion a frown and her golden gaze alight with annoyance. “Now that I’ve proved a point,” she mused, waving flippantly, well aware that her point, as it was, was quite questionable, “I’d like it if you listened to what I have to say.”

Clearing her throat, Mami took a careful, intrusive step towards the other and reached to prod her chest with her finger. “You’re going to leave Sayaka Miki alone, alright? Nobody wants to play your foolish games. Perhaps if you acted nicer, people might be more inclined to include you in their affairs. Not myself,” she added flatly, far too flustered to play nice, “but maybe you can find a friend if you cut this crude behavior and act like a regular girl for once. Maybe you could take notes in the hallway,” she paused to smile, though the smile was anything but nice, “and learn from how other’s act. It isn’t anybody’s fault but your own that you can’t seem to make friends. There isn’t any need to take your anger out on Sayaka. Just because she’s far kinder than yourself doesn’t mean you should act so foul toward her.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyouko arched an eyebrow looking at the blonde. Was that suppose to be flattery? Noticing her on the street. As if she couldn’t do that in the hallways. Oh this was rich. And Kyouko would not let this pass up. “ Oh you finally noticed me….Sempai” Kyouko mocked going into fits of giggles. Oh this was too good. Only did Mami snatch her cigarette did all things laughable cease. “Hey!” Kyouko snapped. What was with snatching her stuff today?

Now this was becoming irritating. Attractive? Who the hell was Kyouko trying to attract? Certainly not Mami for that matter. Most Defiantly not. It was painfully obvious the blonde had an ancient way of thinking. That smoking made one cool. When in reality it was just to take the edge off of things. Sure Kyouko could of went the ‘cool’ route and got another means of smoking. But the ‘vaping’ trend seemed too childish for her tastes. If she wanted something fruity she’d just go get some fruit.

Though having Mami attempting to smoke to prove a point. Had Kyouko floored. She would never expect the popular saint of all that was kind of school. To try anything like that. But Kyouko could only smile in amusement at how poorly Mami’s, ‘first time’. Had taken a backwards turn.

Kyouko tried to contain her laughter but ended up snorting at the display. This was too rich. “Yeah, clearly your proving just how cool it is…”Kyouko teased.

“Not interested in what you have to say.” Kyouko said before flipping the fur lined hood of her coat over her head. As a means of further avoiding the blonde. “Come back tomorrow maybe.” Kyouko joked. As if she’d be here again at the same time.

Kyouko winced at every prod of Mami’s finger. Who knew the dainty blonde could poke hard enough. Surely that spot would be sore later. But Kyouko could only be even more amused. So much so she had a shitfaced grin on her face the entire time.

“Aww how cute. Defending Sayaka are we?” Kyouko teased. But like a light switch all teasing and smiles were gone from Kyouko. She smacked Mami’s hand away from her with a confident grin. This was a challenge. And Kyouko never backed down from one. 

“Hmmm no thanks.” Kyouko said before ducking around Mami taking a few steps away.

“You’ve got nothing to bargain for to request that.” Kyouko sneered. Honestly, did Mami think her white knighting ways would just make everything go away. It was laughable. Mami trying to psychoanalyze Kyouko’s reasoning for her teasing was meaningless. It would take the blonde years to even deduce one probable cause and even that was not correct. If only the blonde had kept to her studies a little more. She would realize the very reason. But who knows when she would figure that out. Her hair color already matched her intelligence sometimes.

“If you done bitchin’ I actually have friends to meet up with. But you wouldn’t like them as they are…’cool’ people.” Kyouko teased using Mami’s own word against her. Kyouko smirked before turning to walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

“You have friends to meet up with?” she asked flatly, a brow quirking with itrigue– golden eyes flashing with pert inquisition as she studied the redhead carefully. “And what friends are these, Kyouko?” she toyed, her gaze widening as she questioned the other; a sneer forming at her lips– insides writhing with a soppy composition of hurt and annoyance. Honestly, the Adderall wasn’t doing her much good…

“As far as I’ve seen, you haven’t many friends at school.” Scoffing, a hitch to her tone as she wondered, “Or are your friends simply make believe?” she dared a step nearer towards Kyouko, who’s attempt at retreat was admirable, but lacked success.

The blonde smiled with intrigue.

“Do you miss me, Kyouko?” she asked, plainly, her nose wrinkling at the solemn sound of her own voice. To think it was truly herself who missed Kyouko, was /so/ exhausting. She could scarcely stomach the other girl’s company, nevermind the thought of mourning the loss of their friendship. What had transpired years ago was long forgotten. Wasn’t it?

“Is that why you act like such a child?” the elder girl hissed through a clenched jaw, “Spitballs and bullying?” Tonguing her lower tier, the blonde rolled her eyes and exhaled gently; an attempt to calm herself despite the tension she’d created. “You can try and evade me all you’d like, but I’ll continue to persist until you yeild.”

It had been far too long since they’d truly spoken– heart to heart, friend to friend. It was easy, when they were this close, to forget that so much time had passed since /then/. The gleam of Kyouko’s crimson locks and the fire of the gaze that matched it, sent a violent jolt through the blonde’s spine; a heady reminder that Kyouko had power over her– she always had.

– A disquraging realization for a girl who thought herself top of the totem pole.

“It isn’t very fair you should treat Sayaka so poorly. She’s a sweet girl,” she added and wrapped her arms around herself, shielding from the chill of a sudden breeze. How fitting.

“And I hope you know, I-I,” a pause, “do still miss you,” she faltered, stuttering over her words. Oh, how sentimental. At the jarring admittance, she felt inclined to heave in disgust. The ammunition Kyouko gained from this emotional sickness surpassed any of the dirt the blonde had managed to unearth on the other…


	5. Chapter 5

Kyouko narrowed her eyes. “Is it that unbelievable to you I can have friends?” Kyouko cross examined. “Do I have to have friends at that god forsaken school just for you to be aware? There’s a world outside ya’know people exist there too.” Kyouko stated annoyed. Since when was her life now interesting to the blonde. It wasn’t for a long few years ago. 

Kyouko seemed taken back by Mami’s question. Miss her? What bullshit was this? Where was this missing years ago. Was this Mami’s attempt to pick at Kyouko to find out a reason behind her teasing. Was this what she came up with. Over a past that to Kyouko, died long ago. “You think I miss you..” Kyouko said going through the motions of getting another cigarette and lighting it. This time making sure there was space between them and enough time to smack any darting hands to steal it.

Mami’s little confession did nothing to phase Kyouko this time. The brazen facade not wavering this time. Kyouko exhaled smoke slowly. “Is this all you could figure out? The big reasoning behind me messing with you two?” Kyouko asked before smirking to herself. “ Oh how wrong you are.”Kyouko half-lied. “Maybe if you put that brain to work you’d see how easy it is to mess with you. Same goes for Sayaka.”Kyouko lied. 

“The old me you miss so much. Has been gone for a long time. Kind of pathetic your just figuring that out now.” Kyouko scoffed. “Honestly you amuse me. The past has nothing to do with any of that.” Kyouko said taking a drag off her cigarette before flicking the ashes down at her side.

The nerve Mami had to bring up the past. As if it was recent news. This was ticking Kyouko off far more than she liked. “If you’re done being annoying for today go home.” Kyouko said trying to walk away this time.

Silence surrounded the two as Mami stood there, shaking like wind on rushes– hopelessly bound to her spot, pale cheeks flushed and hot as she fought to ignore the words which had sliced her heart like a knife to butter. How insulting– how malicious and downright ugly Kyouko could be. And to think they’d once been so close…

Admitting anything had obviously been a mistake; one she wouldn’t make again.

Sufficient time had lapsed since their falling out, but despite her own maturity and growth, Kyouko had only regressed, becoming a hard shell of the sweet, innocent girl she’d once been. Where once the redhead had been gentle and compassionate, she was now hostile, selfish. Not that Mami didn’t understand– the younger girl had lost her entire family, after all. It wasn’t something a person simply moved on from– she herself still struggled through the trauma of her own parent’s deaths. Sad as it was however, misfortunes weren’t any excuse for a person to act so despicably– without any regard to those around them.

“You’re truly an asshole, you know that?!!” she hissed, childishly stomping her foot and throwing her hands out in contempt. Despite how instinct willed her to reach out and smack the other girl for her rudeness, Mami knew such a strong reaction would only illicit further taunting; she wasn’t willing to provide Kyouko with further amusement. “I should have known that you’d be too childish to have a conversation that wasn’t callow and riddled with insults,” she seethed, her small hands clenching into fists at her sides.

Letting Kyouko take her leave, the blonde simply scoffed, rolling her eyes, exasperated and hurt. Why she had even attempted to let the younger back in, she didn’t know. If she’d thought Kyouko could ever show remorse for what was lost, it no longer mattered. Even if the redhead was only defending herself through a callous facade, Mami didn’t care. There was no point trying to rekindle a flame that had long since snuffed. Even if she did miss it.

“The next time you pick on either Sayaka or myself, you can bet we’ll have it out,” she called angrily after the other, her ears still burning and heart hammering rapidly. “Don’t think I’ll let you get away with it anymore,” Mami promised and swallowed dryly. Her throat felt raw.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyouko rolled her eyes ignoring Mami. She could yell after her all she wanted. It wouldn’t change a thing. Digging into her coat pocket. She retrieved her ear buds, jamming the cord back into the player sticking the buds back in her ears. Finally able to drown out Mami’s annoying voice.

Who the hell did Mami think she was? Confessing she missed her. As if she had a right to say such a thing. Just thinking on it made Kyouko’s blood boil. Just what gave her the right. After all this time. Mami made no moves to say such things. Not even once. Now since it was convenient cause Kyouko was messing with her. Utter nonsense. 

Mami had no clue on anything. She clearly was stuck in her delusional world to think leaving for years and then coming back suddenly made things right. Sure Kyouko had pushed her away. That one was on her. But Mami made no attempts after words. Too far gone in her perfect little world to give a shit. Mami knew nothing about her. Just the person she once was. And that didn’t make it right in the slightest. People changed. And Mami certainly had even though her saintly ways were still around. Even if Mami was aware she made no attempt to do anything about it. It’s not like Mami didn’t have to sleep on park benches or under bridges in her entire life. Or even steal for her next meal. She had it made for herself. She could never understand the sorts of things that made Kyouko who she was now. And Kyouko didn’t really care if Mami found out or not.

Kyouko’s stomach grumbled loudly. Throwing all her hate thinking off to the side for now. Kyouko frowned a bit tossing her cigarette to the ground before stepping on it. Smashing it into the pavement. She had been at the bus stop to get downtown. But now with Mami running her off. Walking would be a pain.

Kyouko had wanted to get to the Kitchen early for dinner. Since lunch was now being dictated she not enter the cafeteria from stealing food too many times. It wasn’t her fault they didn’t offer free lunches. Everyone could practically pay just not her. So why change a rule for just one person. Kyouko sighed heavyly. Just more problems for her.

Making her way to the curb of the side walk. Kyouko checked both ways before crossing the street. She’d need to start taking the short cut back alleys. If she was lucky she’d make it before they closed the Kitchen for the night. If not, tomorrow Mami and Sayaka would pay. She would made sure of that.


	7. Chapter 7

Hustling her step, heels sharp against ceramic flooring, Mami hastened toward the back of the school where she knew Kyouko Sakura would be (likely giddy and reminiscing over her idiotic prank). The other girl had a tendency to toil about areas where nobody would take notice of her and underneath the staircase was the perfect hideaway for a sailor-mouthed delinquent.

Whether the redhead’s earlier actions had been a cry for attention, or merely a jest to rile her, Mami didn’t know. Obviously, Kyouko hadn’t been thinking when she’d gone and committed such a brash and invasive act. Quick as lightning, the blonde’s friends had ran off to pursue younger girl and though Mami had yelled after them, none had returned. 

It wasn’t as if she needed their help, or wanted it. After all, Mami had never been the type of person to dismiss nasty behavior and would eagerly stand up for herself without the input of her peers. She was a symbol of justice within the school, “Mitakihara’s Saint”– a girl of such grand stature and prominence would never allow aggressive behavior between students. 

A discussion betwixt the two was inevitable and surely, Kyouko knew it. One simply didn’t cause scenes and stick their neck out hoping to be ignored. Fixing her sternest expression and tightening her fists, the blonde took a final turn before bursting through the bottom most entrance to the stairs– her eyes alight with anger and contempt for the person who’d intentionally made an embarrassment of her not on hour prior. 

Catching the shine of deep, crimson locks, the blonde inhaled deeply, cheeks hot as she began her impassioned speech– “What gives you the right?!”–, but lost her train of thought at the sight of the thinner, younger girl. Mouth gaping and golden orbs wide with inquisition, Mami faltered, taking a retreating step as she continued to drink in Kyouko’s disheveled appearance. Dirty from head to toe and rancid with the scent of garbage, the blonde fleetingly wondered if Kyouko had been dumpster diving minutes prior to this interaction. 

“If you’re that desperate for food, maybe you should bring more money to lunch? If you don’t have much, I could lend you some?” she questioned, her tone light and laced heavily with confusion. “If you plan on jumping into another trashcan, I’d be a little more cautious next time? You’ve– you’ve got a small cut on your cheek,” she added and stepped forward, motioning to the spot along Kyouko’s face which was colored deep maroon; it looked deep. “And your clothes look–.” she choked back a gag, the putrid smell of rot filled her nostrils the longer she stood there, “wet.” 

What were they wet with?!

The sinking feeling that it had been her friend’s who’d rendered Kyouko to such a state began to settle with disgusting weight in the pit of her stomach. Even if the redhead had been rude and acted out earlier, using violence to get back at Kyouko for her non-violent joke was irredeemable. That wasn’t justice at all.

Grimacing, she took a step toward the darkened section beneath the stairs where Kyouko stood and felt her hands begin to shake.


	8. Chapter 8

Kyouko glared hatred at Mami. She hadn’t expect things to go the way they did. But then again her tactic to embarrass Mami was a spur of the moment. Watching Mami get fawned over by people, as if she was Jesus Christ himself. Made her gag at the display. It was almost cult like, to what those people did and acted around her. But by exposing; literally, their false God made it seem so right at the time. But Kyouko had forgotten what ‘followers’ could do if their beliefs and God were mocked or shown how fake it could be. Given that Mami had her goon squad at the time. Made the odds for Kyouko a little less in her favor. The fact that there was a group of them. And the fact they didn’t look like they had missed out on any meals today. Which would leave one weak. Left her in a losing end of a confrontation. But this was no confrontation. They could of easily bitched her out and left it at that. But they needed to make an example of her. To prove that no one could sully their precious Saint like goddess in such a manner. But it wasn’t like Kyouko didn’t put up a fight. Some of them would have to explain to their God why they had cuts and bruises on them. Even one would have a hard job trying to explain why a bite mark was on their arm.

But it didn’t matter to them if they gotten any battle scars. All that mattered was to teach this hateful bitch a lesson not to mess with Mami. Their plan however wasn’t really thought out. Even after kicking Kyouko several times while she was on the ground, did they only decide to finish the job by hiding her in the only place around. They didn’t even care to check their dumping ground for Kyouko before tossing her in. Slamming the dumpster lid down and finding a big enough rock to keep the flimsy plastic lid from opening.

It had taken a while for Kyouko to find a way out. She practically had to push herself past god knows what to finally get the side slot to open. And just when she thought her ordeal was over for the time being. Mami just had to make her appearance.

And she had the nerve, the gall to think she was in the dumpster for fun. Kyouko was livid. “Oh what, you didn’t get enough laughs in with your goon squad you have to come see for yourself?” Kyouko snarled. Kyouko flinched away from Mami. The last thing she needed now was Mami to pull her ‘caring nature’ out on her. 

Kyouko already was on edge from fighting. Adding Mami to the mix was asking for trouble. Kyouko huffed trying to dig into her coat pocket for her smokes. At least it would take some edge off til Mami pranced back off to the land of worship. But to her dismay whatever liquid had been in her containment prison had ruined them. Kyouko gritted her teeth throwing the pack down on the ground in anger. “Fucking, God Damnit! Son of a Bitch! Fucking..”Kyouko cursed stomping her foot to emphasize her anger. Oh she was pissed. The things she had to do to get those. It wasn’t easy stealing those. And what little she could scape up for money always ended up going to something else. Fine so her smokes were out. At least she had her…

Feeling her pockets around for her music player. Did she only discover it was missing. Kyouko looked back to the dumpster fearful. Oh that wasn’t good at all. Of all the possessions she still had. That was one thing she held on for a dear life for. Not that Mami would understand how dear ones possessions were when they had been left nothing.

But the thought of trying to go back in there already made her stomach squeamish. But she was not going to give Mami nor her ‘friends’ the satisfaction that they had taken something from her.

Kyouko huffed getting out of her coat dropping it to the ground before heading over to the dumpster. She managed to slide the rock off the lid before opening them retracting at the smell herself. But she would just have to endure til she found her player.

Pushing past a few bags. Kyouko started to dig, even so much as tossing garbage behind her to clear the dumpster. Sure to Mami it may seem like Kyouko had lost her mind. She did get her head kicked in a few times. But nothing was going to prevent her from losing her precious player.


	9. Chapter 9

Wincing at Kyouko’s sharp tone, Mami withdrew her hand and pressed it instead to her chest as if struck by a sharp pain there; her expression softening with melancholy for what her friends had done. There wasn’t anything just about physical retaliation for a prank so juvenile. A discussion betwixt herself and Kyouko would have sufficed enough, but this? There wasn’t any need for brutality– and when bullying was something they all knew she stood against? Suddenly, she felt quite ill.

“Kyouko?” she murmured gently, heart hammering at an erratic rate as she watched the other girl throw down a pack of cigarettes, which hit the linoleum with a wet ‘smack’. “I’m sorry,” tried murmured, but the words felt lame and insufficient on her tongue. 

Concerned, Mami hurried after the redhead, following like a puppy at her heels outside and around the school where they stopped at the scene of the crime– the dumpsters. The dumpsters– how foul, how rancid, how inhumane of them! Oh, how she longed to see those few offenders tossed inside– and with a lock to stopper any chance of escape! How could they? How could anybody?

Noting how the fresh grass was ripped and torn, conceivably from battering a combative and unrelenting Kyouko, Mami sharply inhaled and swallowed dryly. Composure was something she suddenly lacked; shaking hands were proof enough of that. 

Snagging at her lower lip in attempt to quell the welling of her eyes, the blonde watched in dismay as the younger girl hurriedly pushed a very large rock from the dumpster’s top. 

They’d locked her inside too….

The amount of violence displayed here was unfathomable. She’d do something– anything to make good of this. Kyouko didn’t deserve the bruises, nor cuts; she didn’t deserve being tossed into the trashcan either. And to have her cigarettes ruined (despite how terrible they were) wasn’t right– they were something that belonged to her– something Mami knew the redhead couldn’t afford to have wasted.

“Please stop!” Reaching out, the blonde grabbed for the other girl’s arm, giving a small tug in hope of stilling her frenzied searching. “It’s disgusting in there! Kyouko please!” Though her voice shook with emotion, she fought to remain levelheaded; with Kyouko so irate,it was important one of them remain calm. “Whatever it is you’re looking for, I’ll replace it. Just please, please stop. W-we can go to my apartment and fix you up?! You can shower there? And I have a first aide kit too! Please? Please just stop, Kyouko.”


	10. Chapter 10

Kyouko continued to dig and push past garbage. Even despite Mami pleading with her. Pushing past a plastic bag. Kyouko spotted her music player sticking out at an angle from under another bag. A feeling of relief washed over her as she leaned more over the edge of the dumpster nearly falling back in. Kyouko strained her arm to reach in and grab the player. Finally getting her fingers around it slightly Kyouko pulled it out. Finally she could get back to more pressing matters. But, once she leaned off the edge of the dumpster back on solid ground did she notice. It was only a fragment of what use to be Momo’s music player.

Even though some of the cuts on Kyouko stung. Finding out a memento from her sister. The only thing she had left that belonged to Momo. Stung deeper then any wound. Kyouko stood there frozen in place. Kyouko looked at the piece of plastic in her hand. Kyouko didn’t even fight back from Mami pulling her away from the dumpster. Kyouko seemed so lost. Kyouko gripped her hand around the piece of plastic having the sharper parts dig into her palm. Soon blood dripped down her hand. Kyouko’s hand shook from forcing the piercing plastic tightly in her hand. It took Kyouko a moment before she reluctantly let go. Her hand twitch from the pain. Blood dripping from her palm to the ground.

Slowly coming to her senses did Kyouko realize Mami had her hand on her arm. Something Kyouko would have shoved off of her and then went into a rant over touching her. But right now that seemed to be the only thing that was keeping Kyouko sane from all the pain and numbness she was feeling. Judging from how Mami looked at her. Kyouko knew she was in such a pitiful state now. She had vowed Mami nor anyone would see her like the desperate mess she was. She was far too proud to admit she needed help. 

“Okay…” Kyouko said. Indicating Mami had the green light to help her. At least for now.


	11. Chapter 11

“You found what you were looking for then?” she tried gently as Kyouko withdrew from the grimy dumpster, her voice hopeful– things at least looked promising. The search had been desperate, indicating that the lost item had been of particular importance. If it had been damaged, or even lost in the bags of molded cafeteria food, she would have replaced it– though likely, Kyouko wouldn’t have accepted; far too prideful to take handouts from anybody– most especially a someone she disliked. “Or–?” but words fell flat as honeyed eyes fell to the other’s hand, which shook as she white-knuckled whatever had been retrieved. “Kyouko is everything okay?”

Only when the question had passed her lips did she notice the blood which trickled down the other’s fingertips; wide-eyed, Mami watched as a single drop fell to ground, coloring a blade of green grass red. “Kyouko, what’s wrong?!” But then Kyouko’s slender fingers unclenched and as if in slow motion, the item dropped.

It wasn’t so much an item anymore, but a fragment of one– an item so precious, the blonde knew any amount of money she shoveled out to replace it couldn’t possibly suffice. It was Momo’s mp3 player; after all; small and cheap, but surely one of the only remaining mementos Kyouko still carried of her life before her father had snuffed it.

“O-okay,” she stammered weakly; in her sorrow and pity, her throat had turned quite raw and she thought she might choke. It was really, all too much. Even Kyouko’s agreement couldn’t lift the shock of the situation, emotional and disastrous as it was. Quite familiar with the pain of loss and the many steps of grieving, it was difficult to fathom just how bruised Kyouko’s emotions would be over this catastrophe. Losing something so precious, so irreplaceable was a tragic. There would be emotional jell to battle over something as shattering as this, she was positive.

Slowly, hoping that gentleness might ease Kyouko, Mami took the uninjured hand into her own and gave a firm squeeze, a long, shaky sigh passing her now chapped lips as she lifted the limp paw up and pressed the backside to the curve of her cheek in apology. “I don’t live too far– you know that,” she whispered low and sweet. “Let’s get you there and fix you up, huh?” 

Both of them knew the damage inflicted was beyond whatever repair lay in wait at the blonde’s apartment, but there wasn’t anything she could say or do to change things. All she could offer was a kind smile and a light pull at the other’s hand, urging her to walk.


	12. Chapter 12

Kyouko dragged her feet the whole way to Mami’s place. At least she was letting Mami lead her. Kyouko kept her head down, shoulders sunk staring at the pavement. She wasn’t up for much talking. The shock of it all seemed to keep her withdrawn from her usual angry self. But who was to say when that side would return. 

Everything hurt. The more she walked the more she could feel something was wrong with her right big toe. Maybe her boots hadn’t been effective in protecting her feet when she was tossed into a dumpster. Or she hit it against something trying to claw her way out. Each step made the pain hurt more then the last. 

The passerby’s seemed bewildered at the both of them. Not that Kyouko spent much time looking at anything or anyone. Besides the pain her stomach felt like it was eating itself from the inside out. The lack of meals seemed to have caught up to her. Or that her body was able to scream its basic needs with the awareness of pain. 

Kyouko glanced at Mami. Part of her felt a little ashamed of treating Mami the way she did today. The other part was dreading Mami would take this situation. As if she found a lost pet. Which was kind of terrifying to Kyouko.

It was a quiet walk. Not that she minded, of course. After all that had happened, contemplation and internalizing was all either of them could really muster. So, she kept any thoughts to herself, biting her tongue and only glancing at the other girl periodically; that downtrodden expression Kyouko wore only served to amplify her own feelings of liability and woe. If she’d just chased her friends down instead of attending class, this could have been avoided. From the frantic way the group had chased after Kyouko, she should have (she did) known what was about to transpire. Though honestly, how could she have predicted this? Still– still, she should have moved to stop it. And now, Kyouko was suffering consequences ten fold to what she’d initially delivered.

Unlocking the door to her small apartment, Mami stepped inside, taking care to switch the lights and and take off her shoes, leaving them neatly by the entryway mat. Noticing that up until this point, she’d led Kyouko by hand, the blonde let it go and smiled, a tad embarrassed.

“If you want, you can have a seat on the couch?” she questioned, a small frown turning either corner of her mouth. “Or the floor? My bed? Anywhere you like, really. Whatever makes you most comfortable. Oh,” Mami turned, hurrying her step into the kitchen, “you must be hungry, right? Food is always a cheery thing. Tea too, you know?” she called and opened the refrigerator to sift through the contents. “I have things for sandwiches and I’ve also made a fabulous cake if you’re interested in something sweet.” Sayaka of course, had eaten most of it, but there was still some left. Enough for a decent helping at least.

Grabbing the tea kettle, the blonde then moved to the sink where she filled it to the brim with cool water. “Kyouko, if you’d like to shower while I prepare some things, there’s towels already in the bathroom–.” pausing in contemplation, she added, “and I’ll fetch you some clothes too. I don’t know if any of my pants will fit you, but I have a sweatshirt and sweatpants that at least don’t smell like rotten, old food,” she half-joked.


	13. Chapter 13

Kyouko felt out of place standing in Mami’s apartment. Everything seemed clean and in a neat orderly place. And here she was standing here like a swamp monster. Kyouko held her left arm to her. Debating on what to do. She could take the shower offer. At least then Mami wouldn’t have to clean up several places from her sitting anywhere.

But first thing was first to get her shoes off. Kyouko sat down on the floor pulling her boots off. Pulling the right boot off. Did Kyouko discover she had been bleeding through her sock. That wasn’t a good sign. Kyouko fidgeted pulling her sock off seeing a glass shard sticking out of her big toe. Kyouko gulped trying to keep the contents of her stomach down. Kyouko exhaled a little before attempting to pull the glass out. It was big enough she could pull it. There wasn’t no harm in that. Kyouko braced herself before yanking the shard out.

Kyouko tsked seeing her wound bleed more despite the glass had been removed. Kyouko glanced back towards where Mami had run off too. She didn’t want to ask for help again. It was bad enough agreeing Mami could help her. But with as much pain as she was feeling she’d need to swallow her pride a little more.

“uh…M-” Kyouko started to say but stopped. Mami’s little joke quickly ended that conversation. Kyouko rolled her eyes annoyed. She didn’t need Mami’s help.Especially when she thought this was funny. Sliding her sock back on to keep the bleeding from going everywhere. Kyouko stood up. She relied on memory to navigate Mami’s place. It had been awhile since she had been here. Kyouko dropped the shard of glass in a small trash basket on her way to the bathroom.

Once behind the bathroom door. Kyouko sighed heavily. She was in a real mess. At least here she could look over any other wounds she might have. And keep Mami away until she was ready to face her.

At the sound of the bathroom door closing into place, Mami sighed and shut her eyes. What was she to do with this situation? What was to be done of Kyouko? They hadn’t been friends in years and their interactions these days were scarcely pleasant. It was as if they’d lost the ability to relate, despite their many similarities (and considerable conflicting ones), They’d both lost their families– and not a word of pleasantness had crossed between them since the deaths of Kyouko’s parents and sister. Things subsequently had hardened between them. 

Despite her desire to continue communication, it wasn’t the same. Kyouko’s optimistic spark had been subdued, replaced with cynicism.They bickered, often and Kyouko often seemed eager to pick fights; just as she’d done earlier in the school’s crowded hallway. What a mess this was. A truly undeniable mess.

After turning on the burner and sliding the kettle into place, Mami left for her bedroom to fetch clean clothes. Digging through her drawers, she retrieved a tee-shirt, plain, gray hoodie and red sweatpants (their size too big, but they’d have to do) and hastened to Kyouko, unsure of how long it might take the other girl to finish. 

“Is it alright to come in?” she questioned, raising her voice so Kyouko might hear over the water. Giving a ave a few, solid knocks to the door, she said a bit louder, “It’s just a couple of things. I hope they’ll do for now.” 

Waiting for a response, Mami lowered her hand and turned her eyes to the floor, feeling altogether flustered and quite shy. How was she supposed to interact when so much had transpired? Was she to forget the teasing and jests? Was Kyouko to ignore all the harsh things she’d said in return? All train of thought however, was lost when honeyed eyes focused in on spots of discoloration spotting the carpeting before the door. 

Grabbing for the handle, Mami hurried inside of the bathroom, concerned that things had been worse than she’d initially thought. “Kyouko, there’s blood all over the carpet,” she said, perhaps a tad dramatically and closed the door to keep the heat from the escaping the room. “What happened?! What did you do?! I didn’t notice you bleeding that badly before!” Setting the clothes down on the sink, Mami then crossed her arms and closed her eyes, feeling quite anxious and overall concerned. “If things are bad, you should ask for help, Kyouko. Do I need to bring you to the hospital?”


	14. Chapter 14

Under the warm water falling on her. Did Kyouko get some relaxation and peace of mind. She could tell now under the water, what places on her hurt the worse. Her head felt like it had a knot on it. She could tell where muscles would be bruised given how sore they were just from standing under a shower head. The few cuts she did have she had noted would be band-aid approved. The worse wound being her toe. It seemed like the glass had cut in deep. Maybe due to walking with it. But that was the least worries on Kyouko’s mind. 

What the hell was she thinking giving Mami the okay to help her. Only trouble could be come of this situation. Mami could use this against her. Taunt her with her goon squad now. How the hell did she think trusting Mami to help was a good thing.

Kyouko seemed so lost in her musings. She didn’t even hear Mami. Until she yelled loud enough. Kyouko jumped like a scared cat. She fumbled a bit in the slippery tub. Before catching herself leaning up against the shower wall as if she was caught by police. 

“d-Don’t Do That!” Kyouko snapped clutching at her chest. Her heart rate jumping all over the place. If the situation were different. Kyouko would have brought her pocket knife in with her. Just in case a person thought they could sneak up on her unexpectedly. If that were the situation Mami would probably be dead. Thank her luck for that.

Calming down a little. Kyouko exhaled. “i-I’m fine. I’ll clean it up.” Kyouko stuttered. Hoping that would be the answer to make Mami go away. Realization and fear started to set in. As Kyouko realized a thin shower curtain and plastic liner was all that was keeping the two separated Kyouko started to go into a flustered panic. Sliding down the shower wall. Sitting in the tub and curling up with her knees pressed to her chest.

She never wanted Mami to see her like that. Secretly,at one point she did. But that was a condemning thought that was not helping the current situation. She could already image the shit Mami would say to her friends to insult her, if she had seen her. Not that Kyouko cared. But when someone with assets makes fun of a person with none. That seems damning in its own.

“I don’t need your help.It’s not that serious.” Kyouko snapped. Hostility coming back to her.

Listening to Kyouko’s wavering voice cut through the moist air of the bathroom, Mami felt partially inclined to open the curtain herself and reveal whatever it was the other girl was hiding. Obviously, it was worse than she was letting on. If there was one thing Mami Tomoe was not, it was an idiot. From the other’s tone, deducing that she was surely injured and in a rather serious way, was simple enough. It was also clear however, that Kyouko was stubborn to receive any sort of assistance with her plight– this point reiterated when the younger girl shifted to a more aggressive tone, echoing her desire to keep the issue to herself.

“Fine then,” she said curtly, a tad hurt and a tad irritated that such defensiveness should be expressed when she’d only been trying to assist. “Clothes are on the sink, Kyouko. Take as long as you want. Tea won’t finish boiling for a bit and it will take me a moment to prepare a meal for you.” And with that she turned, opening the door and exiting back into the hall where the air no longer seemed so stifling and heavy. 

Clenching her jaw, fists tight at her sides, Mami moved to the kitchen. She felt hot with frustration– angry that despite her attempts, Kyouko was still opposing her. They were in her home for Christ’s sake! It wasn’t like at school where the social hierarchy added pressure to their interactions– where they had images to uphold. Here, they were hidden to the world, closed off by walls that nobody could see through. Did Kyouko truly hate her so much as to strike such an abrasiveness demeanor when she was using her shower? Would be wearing her clothes and eating her food? Not that she minded any of that– it was just rude to act that way when Kyouko had been the one to accept her initial offer of help. Now, she was going to flip a switch and become angry and cold? For what? It wasn’t as if she’d done anything since they’d arrived at the apartment. 

Grumbling to herself as she sifted through the fridge, Mami picked out several foods to construct a hearty enough meal for Kyouko, who she was sure had forgone lunch. Maybe– maybe good food would be all that was needed to ease the other girl’s combative nature; maybe she’d be thankful for the effort. 

After cutting lettuce and tomato for the sandwich, Mami added thick slices of meat and cheese onto two hearty cuts of bread from the local bakery. Behind her, the kettle began to screech to which she responded by pulling it from the heat and moving it to a cool coil. 

Deciding she’d wait to hear what sort of tea Kyouko would like before pouring the water, Mami continued with the construction of Kyouko’s meal, grabbing an apple and slicing it into decently sized chunks– she added peanut butter to the side too, in case Kyouko felt like some extra flavor and protein. 

Pulling the stew she’d made the night prior from the fridge, Mami poured the savory contents into a pot and settled it onto the burner the kettle had been on moments prior. The flavor of the stew was quite good and the combination of meat, potato, vegetable and rich broth would surely be enough to satisfy the other’s stomach– or so she hoped.


	15. Chapter 15

Several minutes later Kyouko creaked open the bathroom door. She peaked out making sure Mami wasn’t around before opening the door all the way. The clothes Mami had left her. Were a tad too big for Kyouko. But that was a price one payed when they had lack of meals and only stolen convenient store snacks to live off of. And it showed. Kyouko was lucky enough to give off the illusion she appeared normal. But if one did look at her they’d think she was starving herself on purpose. Kyouko was lucky to wear clothes that gave the illusion nothing was off about her. It was her own business after all. Not every attempt to steal food was successful. And the few times she managed to get a meal at the homeless shelter. Made her feel sick rather than fed.

Kyouko quickly bundled her things up into her jacket. She would have to ask Mami to wash them. Again with asking for something. This was hell on her pride. But the sooner her clothes were clean. The mess she made was clean. She could high tail it out of there. And skip the next few school days, In case Mami announced she had done a saintly deed, and helped the schools delinquent. Oh how her little sheep would fawn over her. That she would grace the black sheep of the school with her kindness. That would really make Kyouko want to stop coming all together. The very thought was making her feel sick. Or that could of been the fact her stomach was protesting again. And the jack hammering pain in her head was in full force.

Kyouko huffed pulling the pants up over her feet. Fixing the hoodie’s sleeves around her waist like a belt. At least it would keep them on for now. But in doing so revealed her poor attempt to band-aid her toe. At least it wasn’t bleeding everywhere. But it would make Mami question her about it. 

But first things first. Kyouko picked up her bundled clothes. And headed for the kitchen. Kyouko stopped by the kitchen doorway. Now she would have to ask Mami for help again. Why couldn’t she just skip this. It was damaging her pride as is to even be in Mami’s apartment again. Just looking around had some nostalgia to it. But Kyouko wasn’t up for the past to creep up on her. She had told Mami prior. The old her was gone. And being in a place where her past had fondly been. Only made Kyouko feel sicker than what she was already feeling. Kyouko exhaled slowly. She shifted the balled up clothing into one hand. Just so the other could smooth back her wet hair from her face. Kyouko counted slowly to three before stepping into the doorway. 

“m-Mami…”Kyouko started to say. Kyouko could feel her face heat. “Can you…” Kyouko paused thinking up the words. Her face was a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance. “showmehowtowashthese.” Kyouko said rather quickly.


	16. Chapter 16

“Yes. Kyouko?!”she inquired, her tone perhaps a tad desperate as she rounded the corner quickly, kettle in hand, its contents sloshing as she came to an abrupt halt in front of the younger girl. Observing the redhead’s staunch expression with calculating eyes, Mami merely nodded and reached to take the other’s clothes into her free hand; her nose wrinkling as the stench of it assaulted her senses, filling them with a sour, earthy odor. They truly were quite putrid. She hoped it would wash out. Otherwise, they’d have to find something new for the juvenile to wear– a small shopping trip honestly wasn’t a terrible idea.

“Of course I’ll show you how to wash those. Allow me,” she told her gently, obviously pleased that at least Kyouko was talking to her. “The washer is a bit complicated, so I’ll do it. You can watch if you’d like, but I can’t promise it won’t bore you,” she giggled transparently, putting a big smile on her face, all teeth and complete, utter innocence. If she wanted to do this right, she needed to show Kyouko that she wasn’t any sort of threat– that she could be trusted even with things as simple as washing clothes.

Though it wasn’t much, at least she’d been called upon for something– and here she’d been thinking Kyouko had come all this way only to maintain her hardened, street-kid facade– not that she really expected anything more. If Kyouko were to just relax and allow her to unearth a bit of the softer girl beneath the stone, they might find common ground. 

“Are those clothes comfortable enough?” Mami found herself asking– hoping conversation was enough to eradicate the tension between them; it was so thick, she felt it would slice with a spoon. “If you think they’re too big, or if they rub you wrong, we can always search for something else? I’m sure I possess at least one thing you wouldn’t mind wearing.” She turned then, motioning for Kyouko to follow as she made her way to the hallway closet which she opened to reveal a connected washer and dryer.

“Kyouko, would you mind holding this for a moment?” she inquired brightly, all roses and sunshine and happiness. Reaching up, she offered the handle of the kettle to the younger girl, urging for her to take it while she attended Kyouko’s ruined clothing. “Perhaps a bit of vinegar will mellow the sour,” she muttered distractedly and lifted the washer’s lid, dropping the outfit inside. After a moment’s silence, Mami hurried off before returning with a small, glass container of apple cider vinegar and mixed it in carefully with detergent and softener. With any luck, Kyouko’s things would be finished in a couple hour’s time smelling fresh and clean as a spring day. 

“If the smell doesn’t wash out, I’ll take you shopping,” she promised brightly, a small giggle passing lips blushed red, eyes bright with warmth and amusement settling on the taller girl.

Kyouko arched an eyebrow looking at Mami quizzically. Maybe it was the pounding headache and pain that was throwing her off. But Kyouko felt a little uneasy seeing Mami act so cheerful. But the point now was to humor her a little. Just until Kyouko could get away. 

Kyouko shrugged following after Mami. “It’s not the worse thing I’ve worn.” Kyouko said before stopping to roll up the pants legs so she could walk better. “But its fine for now.” Kyouko said catching up to Mami.

Kyouko gave Mami a sour look but took hold of the kettle nonetheless. Watching Mami go back and forth with getting the washer ready. Kyouko sighed a little. She was now reduced to holding things for Mami. If Kyouko had to describe how she was feeling. It would be like the main villain in a comic book was teaming up with the hero for once.

Kyouko seemed taken aback from Mami’s offer to buy her clothes. “I don’t need you to do that. I have plenty of stuff. “ Kyouko said matter of fact. “Beside’s you don’t need to feel obligated to buy me clothes. Cause the dumb ass bunch that hangs around you did something Mams” Kyouko said. It took Kyouko a second to realize she had used the sort of pet name she called Mami when they were friends. Kyouko sort of froze for a second realizing the repercussions of using that name. Especially when Mami was trying to work her charm into getting her to be more. Talkative. Kyouko slowly turned and headed back towards the living room. Before Mami had a chance to call her out on the use of ‘pet’ names. All the while mentally hitting herself for the slip of the tongue.


End file.
